LockDown
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: Epilogue Added! Sasuke and Sakura get stuck in Konoha's Academy School that's on LockDown! What will happen while the two are in there? Two Part OneShot SasuSaku
1. Trapped

**Summary-**Sasuke and Sakura get stuck in Konoha's Academy School that's on Lock-Down! What will happen while the two are in there? (Two Part One-Shot SasuSaku)

**A/N:** I'm back! Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter of my previous story, **Memorable Days**! Here is a story that was inspired from a school in my city that had to go on lock-down… I wish my school went on lock-down! Haha Samantha! XD And I have decided this to be a two part one-shot because right now…I have writer's block. Anyway, here it is!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Blah**Inner Sakura

**Lock-Down **

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter1-Trapped**

The day ended as Team 7 completed their mission. They had just come back from another day of one of Kakashi's crazy survival training. As soon as they had arrived back from the training, Kakashi told them to go to the Hokage's office to be told about something that even Kakashi had no idea of what she was going to tell them.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, they could also see that the Hokage herself was summoning the other Teams. They caught up with the teams that were ahead of them and soon after, they made it to her office.

Teams were gathered around and were told about some news. It seemed that Konoha Academy needed some volunteers for cleaning up in the classrooms and etc. Volunteers were being paired up to aid the school. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first one to volunteer to help around the school.

As usual, his fan girls began raising their hands and jumping up and down crazily like maniacs out on the streets. It was like a large wave, crashing, and making loud noises. Sakura was basically the only one that maintained her self-control, and thus, she was the one that was paired up with Sasuke.

'Hn…so, Sakura's going to help me…at least it's better than one of my crazy fan girls.' Sasuke was clearly glad at this. He would have rather be with only Sakura rather than be with Ino or any other of his fan girls. Sakura was just about the only one that wouldn't go that crazy and drool over him unlike his other fan girls.

More were being paired up and soon after there were about 20 ninjas or 10 pairs of volunteers.

As soon as they were dismissed, fan girls that weren't chosen to help out were giving Sakura cold stares and were trying to piss her off with the usual, "large forehead talk".

'I get to be in a classroom, cleaning with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura told herself happily, ignoring the snares, and rude comments.

**Ha! They're all just jealous! Sore losers! Suckers! **Inner Sakura informed her other self.

She looked over to her partner. He was being covered in his fan girls and made his way through the crowd and saw Sakura.

"Let's go." He stated, annoyed at his drooling fan girls.

Exiting the building, his fan girls could be seen stalking him and Sakura from behind like mindless zombies or mummies that were drooling.

"Sasuke-kun, we should run…you know just to get away from your fan girls," She turned her head and advised to Sasuke.

He nodded and they picked up the pace and were running full speed towards Konoha Academy.

* * *

Running to the school took little time and they soon entered the school relieved that they wouldn't make it. They were assigned to a classroom to clean by a chuuin teacher that had greeted them when they had just come in from the school's entrance. After they had found the classroom, Sakura began to clean the desks while Sasuke began to clean the board. 

The sounds of sweeping of the desks and the board were all that the two heard, other than their constant breathing and movement.

Moments later, both of them were done with the cleaning. They decided to sit down on the desks until a teacher would enter the room and say that they could be dismissed.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke from her desk, admiring his handsome looks and coolness, while Sasuke was paying attention to the assignments on the board that he didn't erase while wiping off the board. When Sasuke turned his head around, Sakura automatically drifted her gaze away from him. She began to feel a blush coming to her face when she noticed that Sasuke was looking straight at her.

Sasuke could sense that she was blushing from the distance where he was sitting and where she was sitting.

Seconds passed and Sakura's blush eventually disappeared. She sighed in relief, hoping that Sasuke didn't notice it.

Unluckily, he noticed it.

He took another glance at his fellow teammate to try to see or understand what was going on her mind. Then he turned his focus on the board once again figuring out why she had sighed.

* * *

Later, an announcement was heard from the speaker. 

"A HIGH RANKED CRIMINAL IS OUT IIN KONOHA. THE SCHOOL WILL GO ON LOCK-DOWN! WE WILL NOT BE GOING TO THE MOUNTAIN HIDEAWAY! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO ENTER OR LEAVE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS UNLESS WE RECEIVE INFORMATION THAT THE CRIMINAL IS OUT OF THE AREA."

"A criminal out here in Konoha?" Sakura was scared, but she was happy for some reason, 'Wait! That means that I'll be stuck here in school with Sasuke-kun!'

'Great…I knew I should have gone to training instead…now the school is on lock-down…' Sasuke was seriously pissed off at how much bad timing he had.

"What should we do Sasuke-kun?" She asked frantically, worried about what would happen to the two of them.

"Nothing…it would be a waste of time anyway. Just wait for the school to open its doors again. That's all we can do right now…"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…do you think the others will be okay?" She asked with caution trying not to make the already irritated Sasuke even more irritated than before.

"Don't care," his cold reply came.

"Oh…"

For about half an hour both were sitting in desks and it was silent.

Sakura seemed to be the only one worried about them while Sasuke was keeping his cool and remaining silent.

'That means that we will be stuck inside the school for a long time. Then that means…I'm stuck with Sasuke-kun until they are sure that the criminal is out of the area!'

**This is your chance! Go get _your_ Sasuke-kun!**

'What if he doesn't want me?'

**Who cares? Get him! GO!**

'No!'

**YES!**

Sakura was having a little feud in her mind and it seemed that her Inner Sakura was going to win, and Sasuke was looking at her oddly and decided not to try to talk with her, which was his plan in the beginning but you get the point!

Just then, the lights turned off and leaving the room with darkness and the only source of light was from the windows that were opened so that the air could come into the classroom.

"What?" Sakura questioned with a scared tone of voice as she almost jumped out of her seat.

"The power must have been turned off…" Sasuke replied simply still acting like nothing was going to happen and all was going to be okay.

The thing was, something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be okay.

Later, about 15minutes, it got eerily quiet. Not a sound was made except for both of their breathing, the thumping of their hearts and the clock that was still ticking.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

A sudden "swoosh" and a blob of black stopped the constant rhythm sounds of the clock. It came from the window in the room.

"Huh?" Sakura directed her attention from Sasuke to the windows.

'So the criminal is right here in our area now eh?' Sasuke thought.

Another announcement was made following this.

"ATTENTION! THE CRIMINAL IS IN THE SCHOOL'S VICINITY! THE REMAINDING STUDENTS AND TEACHERS PLEASE GO TO THE GYM LOCATED ON THE 2ND FLOOR!"

"Sasuke-kun, let's go."

"Hn…" he nodded.

They walked towards the door of the classroom. Sakura reached out for the doorknob and turned it once, but it wouldn't budge. Sweat rolled down to the side of her face. She tried again, this time more in a panicked state. After countless tries, both of them knew that they were stuck in the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun now what?" She was in total panic. Her heart was beating at a fast and rapid pace.

"Just wait," he replied nonchalantly not caring about going to the gym at the moment. His heart was at a steady, normal pace.

Again, a "swoosh" was heard. This time even it was louder than before for some reason.

More sounds were followed after that. Blurs of black were covering the windows and were flying throughout the streets of Konoha. Confusion was running down the streets and clashes could be heard from nearby. Anbu squads and some jounins were most likely trying to bring down the criminal.

They were trapped in a corner.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe…I know what you guys are going to ask…why can't they just knock down the door and stuff. Sighs, well it's because then my story would be ruined of course! I will be able to post the next chapter when I get over with my stupid writer's block. If I don'nt update soon it's because I have my reading program and I have to go there todayand it lasts like 4 hours so there are some precious moments that I could be working on it. ANd I'm also having trouble with my computer...for some reason the cookies thing doesn't work and then I have to refresh every page so that I can say that I have read the guidelines. Sorry about this. Well, see you later! Bye! 

**NeyugnNosila**


	2. Wondering

**Summary-** Konoha academy is on lock-down, while Sasuke and Sakura are stuck inside! What will happen inside the school? Will they be able to escape? Two part One-Shot SasuSaku

**A/N: **Hi! I had major writer's block on this chapter so I guess this one is kind of weird…Well, here it is! Enjoy!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Blah** Inner Sakura

**Lock-Down**

**By: NeyugnNosila **

**Part 2- Wondering**

As the fighting continued outside, Sasuke and Sakura were still inside the room.

Both minds were aware of what might happen next. They were still sitting on the desks except this time, they sat closer to each other in case the windows would burst thus meaning that they would have no choice but to fight.

Cold sweat rolled down their faces to their chins and fingers continuously trembling on the desks creating a steady beat.

The thumping of their hearts and the slashes, and blurs from outside were all in rhythm. Fast paced, and loud.

They didn't want to die now.

Just not like this.

Last thoughts were welcomed and regrets filled their minds.

'I should have gone to training…' Sasuke regretted, he clenched his shaking hand into a fist, whitening his knuckles.

'So, I won't be able to ask Sasuke-kun out anymore…' Sakura swallowed in a cry making sure this time that Sasuke didn't notice it like the last time.

He noticed it again because this time he understood the pressure she was going in for one reason.

He also felt the same pressure that she was feeling now.

* * *

Thoughts were pondering, occupying their thoughts making them not notice how unreasonably loud the noises have gotten. Fire engulfed the outside of the school along with water, smashing against the windows. All of these happened yet the two of them didn't even note of it. 

A giant flash suddenly jumped out lighting the dark, dusky classroom and also, bringing the two away from their thoughts and back into the classroom.

"Ahh!" Sakura jolted from her desk as soon as she had seen the flash and landed on Sasuke, whose desk was right beside hers.

He was surprised at her movements and quickly grabbed her from sliding off and onto the floor.

"Ouch…ahh! Thank you Sasuke-kun…" She told him and received a nod. He released her from his hold and she moved back to her seat.

**Oooo…you got saved by Sasuke-kun! **Inner Sakura said to Sakura, giggling in the background.

'Yeah, so?'

**Maybe he likes you!**

'No, I doubt it…' 

**Stop ignoring the truth! Come on! You like him; he likes you…BINGO! COUPLE ON AISLE 7!**

'When will you ever shut up…' She shook her head back and forth releasing her Inner Self from her mind temporarily. 

The clock was still ticking and their hearts were still beating. Sakura's heart seemed to be beating a tiny bit faster than how fast her heart was beating before and she soon realized that her face was covered in a pure red blush.

Touching her face, she felt warmth, heat, and she automatically tried to conceal it with turning her head around but she couldn't.

If she did, she would be facing the windows, where the fight was taking place.

The clatter outside entered the room causing echoes to bounce off the empty walls and shaking up everything except the desks that were being weighed down on.

It felt like an infinite time inside the classroom. Boredom lurched in the room, making it seem even longer than it had been which was actually only about a little bit more than an hour and a half.

* * *

Tension crossed the minds, and suspension; they were waiting for something. Were they ready for it? 

Their minds said yes, but it seemed like it was forced out of them other than free will.

A jolt of impact came out of nowhere and stumbled both Sasuke and Sakura out of their seats. They fell on top of each other with their lips placed on top of each other's into a light kiss.

They were practically too scared about the shock that they hardly even knew that they were on top of each other and they were kissing!

Seconds later, two pairs of eyes opened and were surprised to see them so close together. As usual, they jumped apart from each other and were sitting down underneath the desk where Sasuke was sitting.

**HELL YEAH! **

Inner Sakura was holding a party in Sakura's head, dancing Sakura for her "accomplishment". Jumping up and down and down and up prancing along while cheering for her. Inner Sakura was the only one that paid attention to it and realized from the start that they kissed each other.

**DAMN! THAT WAS HOT!**

Sakura was purely puzzled, 'Did we just?'

'Kiss each other?' He himself was also confused at this point but all he could really remember about it was that it felt really good. He urged for more but tried to restrain himself.

The thing was, he couldn't.

Blushing madly, Sakura moved from under the desk and began getting up to her desk but someone stopped her from coming up and pulled her down by her right leg.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't resist it anymore; he had to have her. He grabbed her leg and brought her down, back onto the floor and dived in for a more satisfying kiss than the previous one had been. 

Sakura was dazzled at what Sasuke was doing. Her mind wasn't listening to what she was thinking about because all she really cared about was about the kiss that she was sharing with Sasuke at the moment and to the fact that it felt so nice. And soon it was going to be the kisses that she was sharing with him.

Sasuke's hands moved from his sides to her waists and wrapped around her in a tight but protective like embrace.

Sakura brought her arms to Sasuke's head, without knowing of it and was fooling around with his hair while he was kissing her even more deeply this time. Her hands moved down a little bit and were massaging him making him respond to a more passionate kiss like a "thank you" note.

The kiss broke and pants could be heard from the two of them. Still their minds were in the different universe and soon got back to what they were doing before.

His left hand exited her waist and made it up to one of her shoulders and was holding it securely. Tired of kissing Sakura's already moist lips, Sasuke moved down to her neck and began to peck at it. Moans left her mouth, urging him to keep on going with his treatment.

It seemed like an endless cycle. Continuous as it was, the fighting outside was definitely not.

Anbu squads had been dealing with the criminal for a long time while jounins were calming down and were escorting the residents to a safe area.

Flames were formed and caught the missing-nin on his weak point, and he finally fell down to the rough ground.

Carrying the dead body to the Hokage as proof of defeating him, all the Anbu squads fled the streets of Konoha and dashed, onward to Tsunade.

As the teachers were told of this they began another announcement, "THE CRIMINAL HAS BEEN DEFEATED, ALL STUDENTS MAY NOW LEAVE THE BUILDING IF THEY WISH TO. THANK YOU."

The loud noise corrupted both of them from what they were doing and they realized what they had been doing for what seemed like an eternity was really only about 10 minutes.

A blushing Sakura and an embarrassed Sasuke got up for the floor and made their way to the door shyly. This time Sasuke was the one to open it.

The thing was they had forgotten that the door was still locked from the other time that they had tried to open it.

Sighing, they went back to the seats and waited silently again for a teacher to check up on them hopefully.

Sitting quietly when it was just the two of them was the worst thing that could happen to them right now. After what had happened to the both of them, they were too timid about one another.

Kakashi entered the room automatically knowing that it was his students that were in there by sensing their chakra while he was reading his perverted book.

"Hey," he spoke out to them, stirring them from their minds. He put away his book back into his small pouch and zippered it about half way.

"Hi…"

"…"

"Well, you guys need to leave right?" He asked, wondering why they were acting so strangely.

"Yeah…"

"…" They got up and exited the classroom while Kakashi was still inside the room.

'I wonder what happened…oh well," he unzipped the pouch and soon got out the book he was reading before, Come Come Paradise Special Edition 2, and began reading it with his focus on the book and on his students.

Walking through the hallways was quiet but they could also hear some other noises. It sounded like…talking? Must have been from the other volunteers that were helping out. It came from the outside of the school.

As they exited outside, they could see the other volunteers. Shino, Hinata, Ino, Lee, and many others were crowding the entrance to the school but it didn't matter because it wasn't like they were going to go back in there right?

Making their way through the crowds they left the school grounds and split off to separate paths to each other's house.

"Bye Sasuke-kun," She said weakly but still he managed to hear her.

"Hn…"

And so they went off, thinking, wondering, and pondering about what the hell happened back there. It really didn't matter because both of them had the same overall of it.

It felt better than nice.

**End

* * *

**

**A/N:** I was stuck on the ending like how it should have gone and what should have happened and if you think it could have ended a different way that could have been better feel free to tell me and I guess maybe I could rewrite it again maybe?

And for the reviewers-

Kagome-Thank you!

**Freakenout-**Thanks!

**Els1321-**I think the cookies thing is gone on my computer! Woo...now the old computer is broken...Thank you!

**Timmycheese-**Sorry if I didn't update fast enough...Thanks!

**PrincessChii-**Yeah I hate cliffhangers...sorry about the last one then! Thank you!

**I-x3-Shikamaru-**Sorry!

**Purerandomness-**No fair! You got in a lock-down! My friend and I have dreams to go on a lock-down it'skind of weird XD.

**Ambu Kakashi-** Aww Thank you!

**Ruriko89-** Your reading all of my fics? Cool! I don't reccomend my first one though...hehe it stunk XD.

**Chibified Eyes- **Hehe...my name? XD it's pretty simple really, just unscramble the letters in my penname and then you have it. I also have my first name on my profile so then you would just need tounscramble half of it. Thank you!

Well, I guess the next story is a sequel to **Memorable Days** so I hope I can plan it out and I will be hoping to see you soon! Bye!

**NeyugnNosila**


	3. EpilogueInvestigation

**Summary-** Konoha academy is on lock-down, while Sasuke and Sakura are stuck inside! What will happen inside the school? Will they be able to escape? Two part One-Shot SasuSaku

**A/N:** Here I am again! XD I know the last chapter ended kind of weird, as I said before, so I wrote an epilogue to somehow make it less weird and a little bit happier. Here it is!XD

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thoughts

**Blah** Inner Sakura

**Lock-Down**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Epilogue-Investigation!**

Countless days passed by and still Sasuke and Sakura were still a little bit confused about what the hell happened back there.

'Did it seriously happen?' Sakura pondered.

**Of course it did! **

'Sasuke-kun wouldn't have done that…'

**WELL HE DID! AND THAT'S THAT!**

'…'

Sasuke on the other hand was actually finding it hard to believe what the hell happened with his "control".

* * *

As usual, the Uchiha heir was training in the forest and practicing his Chidori on a tree. 

Lightning came from his hand and running up to the tree he forced his hand into the wood, creating large chunks of the bark falling down on the forest ground.

'Hmmph not good enough, stupid Sakura and my freaking puberty,' pissed off as he was, he tried chidori again and still ended with the same result.

He had admitted that he had lost control and it seemed like he wasn't in confusion anymore but now his mind was all in total chaos.

It looked like these two were going to have "fun" wondering about what they should do next for the next meeting with Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

As the morning sun rose up from the horizon, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were by the bridge waiting for their already, and as usual, late sensei. 

Sakura was acting strangely, and hoped that her two other teammates didn't notice. Sadly, they did.

'Sakura-chan is acting weird…I wonder what Sasuke-bastard did to her during that lock-down incident,' Naruto was ready to perform Kage Bunshin No Jutsu on Kakashi for being so late everyday

Naruto was oddly quiet, he was trying to investigate about what happened the other day between Sasuke and Sakura. It was silent, exactly like the same silence that filled the area like the classroom before.

It was too quiet, anything would save them. And thank the lord it was Kakashi because a "poof" was heard from the entrance of the bridge.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly reading his Come Come Paradise Christmas Edition, he was also trying to figure out what Sasuke and Sakura did back there.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In a matter of seconds, approximately 9 Narutos were gathered up around Kakashi ready to beat the snot out of his late sensei.

"Naruto! Stop!" Screamed Sakura as she tried to force Naruto to end his jutsu right away.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, you have got to be kidding me," Sasuke reminded him acting cool, "remember what happened before?"

"HEY SASUKE! THAT TIME I MADE A MISTAKE!" Shouted all of the clones.

"Hmph, sure," he stated back, pissing off the already pissed off Naruto.

"Err," and after that, poofs were heard and there remained only one Naruto.

"Okay…well today we don't have any missions so you guys are dismissed," Kakashi told them, still acting casual and trying to forget about Naruto's useless attempt to get back at him for being late.

"Ramen here I come!"

"Okay…"

"…"

And with that, Sasuke and Sakura left the bridge, in opposite directions, leaving Naruto and Kakashi the only ones on the bridge.

"Naruto…don't you think that Sasuke and Sakura are acting a bit strange?" Asked the sensei.

"Yeah! Sasuke-bastard and Sakura-chan _have_ been acting odd! I bet they're going out! AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME! Naruto replied rather loudly.

"Hmm, Naruto we need evidence…I'm going to investigate this," said Kakashi.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Naruto was begging for his sensei to include him in the investigation and hoping that his sensei would forgive him after what happened with the bunshin clones and all of his previous, yet futile attempts.

"Yeah…okay," he said to the jumping Naruto, "You check up on Sasuke and I will see Sakura."

"OKAY!"

"And Naruto…"

"Yeah Kakashi?"

"Don't break his eardrums while you're talking to him." He left the bridge with a poof and was searching for Sakura.

"HEY!" 'That damn teacher…I AM NOT LOUD!'

And so, the investigation began.

* * *

Sakura was walking down a street towards her house when someone suddenly spoke. 

"Hey," Kakashi surprised her as Sakura jumped up.

Turning around she could see her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, well I was just in the neighborhood and-"

"Sensei you're not good at lying…" She told him.

"Yeah…well anyway, you were acting a little bit strange. What happened back there?" He was referring "back there" as in the classroom obviously.

When hearing the "back there" part a blush came to her face and some sweat rolled down, "Uhh, nothing happened sensei! Honest!"

'She's bad at lying,' thought Kakashi, "Sure?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm…okay, remember we might have a mission tomorrow, bye."

"Bye sensei," and Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She continued walking down the road, this time faster so that she could arrive home early and get out of this mess.

* * *

Sasuke was training again and still practicing his chidori when he suddenly sensed someone nearby. 

"Who's there?" He questioned to the person in the shadows.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto leaped off from a tree and onto the floor leveled up with Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An annoyed Sasuke asked.

"I'm just wondering," he spoke out in an odd tone of voice for Naruto, " what happened back there?"

He stood still, frozen in his thoughts, remembering what happened and snapped back, "None of your business." He left the area, leaving behind a nosy Naruto behind.

'Sasuke-bastard is hiding something from me! DAMN YOU!'

* * *

Naruto ran to the Ichiraku Ramen Store and ordered, for a start, 5 bowls of miso ramen. As his order was being cooked he noticed someone familiar that just entered the store. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled across to him.

"Ah, Naruto," he went up to the bar and sat in one of the stools and ordered a small bowl of pork ramen.

"Here you go," the owner of the shop put down one bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" He told the owner in a thankful tone of voice.

"And here is yours," He put down a bowl of pork ramen in front of Kakashi.

"Ah, thank you," He picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

"Sensei, Sasuke didn't give me one piece of information DAMN IT!" He mumbled while eating his noodles and drinking the well flavored soup.

"Yeah, so didn't Sakura," He was multi tasking, eating ramen, reading a book, while holding up a conversation.

"DAMN IT! I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Why not we just gather up them together Naruto?" He asked him, trying to quiet him down before they would be noticed by everybody not like they weren't noticed because they were but just not to attract more attention.

"Yeah! Then they would have to tell us! Hehe," He snickered while he finished his third bowl.

All they had to do now was wait until tomorrow and then they could get all the information that they needed.

* * *

It was dawn and a little bit of the sun's rays made it up to the bridge. 

Sasuke was the first to arrive because of his training, while Sakura made it to there second. It was quiet like everyday but this time it was worse. Still the tension between them lingered around and they didn't know what to say or even do while the other one was nearby.

About two hours later, Naruto came approaching and was standing on one entrance of the bridge, like blocking any further movement and Kakashi appeared on the opposite side.

Sasuke noticed that something was going to happen.

"Hi!" Sakura yelled to them.

"Hey," they both replied.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked impatiently turning to Kakashi, he was on to their little plan.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered while turning to Naruto, and surprised at what Sasuke was asking.

"What is going on? You guys are acting strange lately," questioned Kakashi who was not reading his perverted book for a while.

"TELL US!" Shouted Naruto, his echoes could be heard from afar.

They were cornered, there was no point in escaping. Sasuke and Sakura figured it out from the very beginning.

"WELL?"

"Uhh-"

"Fine, jeez we kissed each other happy?" Sasuke answered, he couldn't take this anymore he was too aggravated to even bother speak.

Shocked, Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Kissed? Are you sure? It seems like it was more than a single kiss because from the way you two have been acting," responded Kakashi.

"Whatever."

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU KISSED THAT BASTARD? HEY! ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT?" Naruto was asking too many questions as his voice woke up everybody who was still asleep.

"Naruto…no…" Sakura told him while a small, faint made it's way to her cheeks.

'So this is why they were acting weird…' "Yeah, well there aren't any missions today either so you are all dismissed," He waved them good bye and left.

"RAMEN!" He sprinted off out of their sites, leaving behind the two still at the bridge.

* * *

"Uhh…Sasuke-kun…" she shyly asked him. 

"What?" He harshly replied.

"Nevermind…" She told him, shaken from his voice.

Sasuke moved towards her, studying her face. 'Stupid hormones.' He noticed her blush and smirked at it.

He couldn't help it. He took his hand and held her chin as Sakura's face kept turning redder and redder by the second. He had lost his control again as he placed his lips on hers without him even knowing it.

"Aww," Naruto cried out softly to Kakashi who was in the tree that they were sitting on that was close to the bridge.

Kakashi was wearing a long, happy grin behind his mask.

"And they said that they weren't going out!" Shouted Naruto.

"I think they are now Naruto…also…be a little bit quiet," ordered Kakashi.

"Errr…"

They continued watching the two still at the bridge and officially declared them as a couple. This time, they had proof and witnessed it.

**End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well there you go!

For the reviewers-

**freakenout-** Yeah XD Sasuke needs to restrain himself more. I had the worst time on that kissing part XD

**Purerandomness-** Thank you for the idea! You're like a master at brainstorming ideas! Well at least you were locked in XD

**I-x3-Shikamaru-** XD lol

**Ruriko89-** I don't know...My first one was Blah XD Thanks!

**PrincessChii-** Stuck with Sasuke...lol thanks!

As I have said, I will be taking a break from fan fiction and I will be working and learning more about photoshop because I am trying to create a new layout for my site and I have to color it in with the help of my brother. The story that I will be planning on to post up next might be **Waiting for It **I have the summary on my profile so go ahead and feel free to look at it! I hope that I will see you in about a week! Bye!

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
